Shadow of Demise
by Qerach
Summary: The Evil Of Gannondorf has been defeated. However a new and ancient shadow is stirring its hand stretching across the whole land. Who and what will survive the awakening and the final purge?
1. Chapter 1: A clash Of Light And Darkness

_Hi guys this is my first ever fanfiction please no haters or flaming and I will be using OC hope you enjoy! Also LOZ does not Belong to me only the OC's and the plot (of this fic) belong to me_

* * *

The skies clashed and clanged as the two blades met in fierce battle. A blade of dark and a blade of light, as the final battle between the hero of legend Link and Demise the demon king continued. Long they fought with neither side looking like gaining an advantage the hero's clothes burnt to little more then ash clinging to his skin no trace of there former color of green, and the sword of dark alive with dark fire, and the master sword illuminated by lightning long they fought until a slip in the Demon kings defenses showed, with all his might Link stabbed Demise in the heart releasing all the power of the Master sword and the Triforce into Demise and delivering the killing blow. As Demise slowly collapsed his last words were this. "Extraordinary you stand as a Paragon of your kind, human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Through this is not the end. My hate… Never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again.

Those like you… Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" And upon saying these words Demise's form crumpled into darkness like some kind of black fog that could not be seen through. The darkness seemed to move of its own and was trying to reform into a new shape when the Master sword shone with light as bright as the stars pulling the darkness into the sword. However what the Hero did not see was a malevolent shadow that split away from the primeval darkness this shadow to escape the fate of its other half entered the black sword of Demise. As Demise's power came to an end and the sword began its fall to earth where it was lost ever since until now.

"How do we know this occurred? We know because we were there for we are the Watchers three."


	2. Chapter 2: A crying child

Legend Of Zelda does not belong to me only OC and the plot do.

Please leave reviews but remember to be polite and the only kind of criticism you should leave is constructive criticism and all that.

* * *

In the middle of the cool desert night two baby cries echo out from the Gerudo fortress, and celebration heard throughout the fortress for the first time in a hundred years boys have been born to the Gerudo clan yes boys for the two children where twins and both boys something that has never happened before in all history and the mother named the eldest Ganondorf, and the youngest Drasti. So the Gerudos celebrated long into the night however there joy would soon be put to a end for in the dusk of night when all were out celebrating except for the mother for obvious reasons. While the mother was washing Ganondorf and Drasti was left in his crib a mountain lion barged into the room and stole away with the child long the Gerudos searched for the missing child but they never saw any trace of the child or the lion.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

Yes I am sorry that there are three prologues in this but it is seriously needed to explain the storyline and what's happening so bear with me here. LOZ does not belong to me nor do the characters only my own characters belong to me and the storyline of this Fic

* * *

The man in garments of ash fled across the desert trying to escape his hunter. The mans name was Leran a Hylian by birth who traded his wears all across Hyrule even to the Gerudo people he traded with until after a very successful business deal with the Gerudos on the way back he began to be pursued by what he could only describe as a shadow bird for it was in the shape of a bird however it was made of pure darkness, with eyes of flame it made no sound except when it cried its terrifying screech. The bird in question looked like some horrific cross between a great eagle and a ravenous vulture. Strangely enough many times the bird could have killed him but instead it just drove him deeper and deeper into the desert forcing him into a particular direction, until he stumbled and fell onto the burning sand and the bird swooped down to make the kill. Leran in his desperation searched the sand with his hand looking for a stone or anything he could use as a weapon to fight of the bird when his hand grasped something cold and metallic so cold it burned. In his desperation Leran slashed the object out of the sand at the bird revealing what the object was a long black sword with a red Triforce embedded into it when the sword made contact the shadow bird broke into a black mist and flew of past the dunes.

* * *

Leran breathed a sigh of relief and examined the curious sword that seemed to be completely weightless and hearing in the back of his head a cold calm voice promising him more power then he could ever imagine.

* * *

As the shadow reached its destination not so far away from its former prey however it the shadow still watched its prey but just far away enough so the human would not notice it. As this happened the shadow took a more human shape and smiled that cold plastered on smile and laughed a cold and high pitched laugh that would make ears bleed saying (A/N when it describes it laughing i used a particular character from legend of zelda's laugh for this its the same *thing* as the shadow in this chapter it was my way of giving you a clue) "The shadow king will curse me and the demon king praise me if only either of them knew my true motive."

* * *

That's it for know hope you enjoy and do not forget to review and say who or what you think the shadow is?


	4. Chapter 4: A Thief In The Dark

A Thief In The Dark

None of this belongs to me the only things that do is the Thief mentioned in this chapter and the plotline of this story! And really sorry for the delay!

* * *

The lone figure garbed in the clothes of a mercenary slid quietly through the dark streets, of the sleeping city of Hyrule. The figure moved as if he was a shadow passing by without a sound to the point that not even stray pets noticed his passing. So the lone figure moved through the city until his gaze fell upon the looming spires of the legendary castle of the royal family, he had arrived.

Meanwhile in the great castle the princess and great sage Zelda prepared to cross through to the temple of light the places the sages had gathered since the defeat of Gannondorf and the end of the second Hyrulian civil war or as many called it now these days the Three Day War. I shuddered remembering those dark times, to think so much blood could be spilled and so much evil could be done in such a short time! Not to mention the end result of the war a massive genocide of an entire people! Many years have passed since those dark times but still I am haunted by the screaming of the dying and wounded. I shook my head focus I need to at the very least get through this meeting before I can brood on the past. Besides Nabooru was the one who called this meeting stating that it was an "emergency." So putting these thoughts of the parts aside she stepped through the door that would take her to the temple of light.

The mercenary had found little difficulty making his way past the guards evading them with ease until finally he stood underneath the window that would bring him to the princess Zelda's bedroom he smiled it was time.

As I stepped through I noticed all of the other sages awaiting me I quickly bowed to the other sages as a mark of respect and sat upon my seat. Rauru clears his throat and then speaks.

"Now then Nabooru what is it that you have gathered us here for? What is this dreadful urgency that has made you summon us here?"

Nabooru stood from her chair and responded.

"The reason I have called you all here is because of a new threat that gathers on all of our boarders a great shadow has fallen over the Wildlands beyond Hyrule a nameless ancient evil stirs, armies of monsters gather in the Wildlands they march upon our boarders obscured by unending clouds so the light of day cannot touch them."

Impa suddenly interrupted Nabooru.

"What proof is there that this evil is organized? What concern is it for us the Wildlands has been corrupted, dangerous, and beyond our control since the Demon King's armies poured out from beneath the earth why should we care what happens in such twisted lands?"

Nabooru promptly responded to Impa's questions.

"We know they are organized because I sent some of my finest scouters, brave warriors who have survived the trials of the Desert countless times, I sent them in hopes of finding information and learning the identity of our new found enemy, however the mission did not go as planned the only thing that returned to the Gerudo fortress was the leader of the expeditions head on a pole."

A suffocating silence fell upon the room no one wanted to speak until finally Impa ended the silence.

"I apologies for your lose."

Nabooru slowly responded.

"You did not know I will not hold this against you."

I quickly spoke.

"If all of what Impa claims is truth then we are all in grave danger we must maintain our vigilance ten fold. We must make sure Link does not rush off to fight the enemy himself." There was a chorus of agreements between the council members. I quickly said.

"I must return from whence I came. Until we meet again."

I walked through the doorway of light. Until I stepped through and saw.

The thief had been through every cupboard, every glory box in Zelda's room until he had finally found the Ocarina of Time. The first piece in the puzzle the Red Lady will be pleased. The thief moved quickly towards the window as he saw a door of piercing light re appear.

"She is coming back already?" The thief exclaimed! As the thief began to perceive a woman's silhouette emerging from the door, he quickly bolted towards the window, and quickly leaped out the window, and drew his sword, striking the stone of the castle slowing his descent.

Zelda stepped out of the portal and blinked, waiting for my sight to return to me and get used to the gloom, and pitch-black darkness of the room. When my senses began to return I gasped for my room looked as though a hurricane had ripped through it, and I heard a loud scrape from the walls outside my window… I ran swiftly to the window and gasped as I saw a figure clocked in red fled the castle and scaled the wall. I found myself yelling!

"Guards! Guards! An intruder is scaling the wall capture him!"

I cursed as I heard the Princesses screaming voice echoing across the field.

"So much for stealth" I said in annoyance as this point I had already scaled the wall. Unfortunately I was running out of time guards were closing in on me I could not fail if I did… I shuddered to think what the Red Lady would do to me. As the guards surrounded me I leapt off the castle wall and into the moat beneath I quickly swam to the shore and ran across the fields towards the town (A/N you know this moat? 4:30 watch?v=O5NYD-_75g) as if the Demon King himself was chasing me. All of a sudden I hear a great whooshing noise and a sound like a thunderclap and the entire sky was illuminated.

"Curse that Witch!" I exclaimed how would I escape with the entire field lit up like a beacon? As I reached the guards and noticed that they were all armed and ready for an attack I decided to be creative and threw a bomb,= towards them the bomb struck the gate and with a great crash the gate fell. In the guards attempts to escape the destruction they fell over each other in panic. I quickly leapt over the fallen guards and fled from the fields with feet as swift as the winds.

I rummaged through my destroyed room trying to figure out why that thief it was only when I checked my hidden compartment within one of my cupboards that my darkest fear had been confirmed whoever this thief was he was after a specific prize the Ocarina of Time, and he had found it. I paled in shock debating with myself what to do when I heard a thud on the door and a male voice saying. "Your highness I have a report on the chase of the fugitive."

I quickly composed myself and responded in as best a semblance of normality as I could and said.

"Come in!"

The soldier quickly opened the door and marched in and stated.

"Your highness I am afraid that the fugitive managed to destroy the gate barring his escape into the town we tried to pursue him further but he seems to have simply vanished no sign of him what so ever we have called a lockdown of the city so that no one can come in or out but I am afraid it might be to late."

I sighed and said.

"Take a break soldier you did your best but before doing so tell the scribes to send an official decree that a figure in blood red clothes like that of a mercenary is now a wanted "Man" and we are willing to pay one thousand rupees to anyone who offers any information on this thief, or has had this outlaw captured and brought back to Hyrule to face justice."

The Soldier bowed and said.

"Yes my Lady!" As the soldier marched out and closed the door behind him like a fine tuned machine my mind began to wonder about who this intruder was what was "His" intentions?

* * *

That concludes my rather lengthy first ever chapter hoped you enjoy.

P.S: The reason Zelda is dwelling so much on the 2nd Hyrulian in this chapter so much is because it is the anniversary of the dark event.

Also the Second Hyrulian Civil war is an invention of mine purely so I could explain away some continuity issues between my FanFic (which exists in the Child Timeline) and the events of the games this may be a FanFic but I try to keep it accurate! Oh and guys please remember to leave a review for possible suggestions but remember to keep it polite and do not flame if you have any criticism keep it constructive! (Also I would be interested what you think the Shadowy figure in my prologue the Awakening is? Lets not forget to theorise about the Red Lady!


End file.
